Swap
by machinewithoutfeelings
Summary: It was Amy's idea, originally. Of course it was. [Shamy, with mentions of Shenny, Lamy, Pamy. Surprisingly fluffy.]


A weird little story.

* * *

><p>Swap<p>

It was Amy's idea, originally. Of course it was. She had actually had the thought for a while, way before she and Sheldon had even engaged in a physical relationship. Before it had just been the occasional fantasy to get her where she needed to go on a date with Gerard, however. It wasn't an actual goal- just a sexy little story in her mind. It had gotten into her head that one Christmas when Sheldon was gone and it had morphed and grown. The thought of Sheldon wanting to be intimate with Amy at all had seemed just as far-fetched, though. At the time.

Things had changed, though. Now Amy Fowler-Cooper fell down beside her husband in warm and sweaty satisfaction, and curled up to him for the required five minutes of cuddling. Five minutes and then he was allowed to shower to his heart's content. He had initially protested- a lot- but Amy thought that those five minutes had become just as important to him as they were to her. The five minutes had an almost sacred quality to them, where they both felt as if they could say things that would normally be much more difficult to say. Thoughts that came from somewhere very deep within them. And that's when Amy told him about the fantasy.

Sheldon sat up abruptly, looking down at her with wild, confused eyes.

"Why would I ever want to do that? With her? Why would _you _want me to do that with her? I thought you appreciated our exclusive relationship."

"It's just something I think about sometimes," Amy said, not really hurt by his reaction. It was a crazy idea, after all. "And I do appreciate our exclusive relationship. I normally have a very naturally jealous nature. Maybe that's why it's a turn on. Or maybe just because I wouldn't be sharing you with some random hussy off the street- it would be someone I trust completely."

"Share me? I'm not a Kit Kat bar," Sheldon said, sounding a little wounded. "You can't just break off a piece of me and hand it over to Penny."

Amy sat up and put her arms around him, pulling him back down into the cuddle. "I will say one more time- it's just a fantasy. I'm not expecting you to call up Penny and Leonard right now and invite them over for a good old-fashioned wife swap. The thought of seeing you with her is just a little sexy to me, in a because-it's-wrong way."

There was silence from his side for a moment, both of them just laying in the near-dark, until Sheldon finally spoke up. "You said nothing before about involving Leonard. Why is Leonard suddenly involved in this?"

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, it seems only fair. It's not like we can expect him to just be fine with us borrowing his wife for a night of debauchery. There would have to be an equal exchange."

"Why do we need fairness in a fantasy?" Sheldon asked, and his voice was getting a little shriller. Amy placed a hand on his bicep, and a kiss on his cheek.

"We don't," she said. "Don't think about it anymore. I think our five minutes is way up, anyway. Why don't you go take a shower?"

* * *

><p>"This fantasy of yours," Sheldon said, a few nights later, as Amy placed her head on his shoulder. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your sexual attraction to Penny, would it?"<p>

"I thought I told you not to think about it anymore."

"I thought you would realize that telling me not to think is a fruitless endeavor," Sheldon replied. "You didn't answer to question."

Amy turned to lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling fan and thinking herself. She and Sheldon had spoken of her own bicurious nature before, briefly, but had never explicitly addressed her feelings toward Penny. They weren't romantic feelings, at all. She was simply her bestie, through and through, but if they had both been single and willing, Amy couldn't deny that she would be perfectly happy to try something purely physical.

"Perhaps that plays into it," was all she said.

"Then why do you need me to play middle man? Why not just make it you and Penny?"

Amy shrugged, curling her body up beneath the covers and wrapping her arms around Sheldon's bare midsection. He smelled good, like sweat and deodorant. She took a good whiff before placing her head down on his chest. "Because I love you, I guess," she said. "I want you to always be involved in anything intimate like that. Without you, it would just seem a little empty and hollow. I want to share experiences with you." She paused for a moment. "I also just think it would be very stimulating, watching you from the outside like that."

They lay there in silence for a moment, neither moving. The room was dark and still, and Amy's head rose up and down with every one of Sheldon's breaths. "Would there be contact between you and her, though? In this fantasy?" His fingers were stroking down her back, and he let his hand move down farther to cup her bottom.

Amy peeked up at him curiously. That certainly wasn't what she expected him to ask. She slowly unfolded herself from him, instead choosing to straddle his naked body with her knees pressing down into the mattress on either side of him. "Why?" she asked with a tilted head and a smile. "Would you like that?" She ground down into him once, hard. Sheldon let his head fall back as he let out a small moan.

"I don't know," he said, in a low, bedroom voice. "I haven't given it much thought."

Amy rocked back and forth slowly, feeling that he was hard again beneath her. Her hands were on his chest, and the slowly moved up to link around his neck. "But that means you have given it _some_ thought, haven't you?" she teased, picking herself up and then slowly easing back down onto him. "What thoughts have you had?"

* * *

><p>"I did not <em>ruin<em> our friendship with Leonard and Penny!" Amy said, up to her wrists in soapy dishwater as she scrubbed a casserole dish. "You were the one acting really strange all night, Sheldon."

"It's because you implanted those- those thoughts in my mind!" Sheldon shouted as he paced around the living room. Penny and Leonard had only just left, after an extremely awkward dinner. They hadn't even stuck around to watch a movie as originally planned. "How am I supposed to act normally around them after what we've talked about and done _while_ talking about it? "

Amy peeled off her rubber gloves and hung them over the side of the sink. She obviously wasn't going to get anything done while her husband was in panic freak-out mode. She took Sheldon's hand and led him to sit down in his spot, and sat down in her own beside him. "I'm sorry if my sexual fantasies have become intrusive to you. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

Sheldon's head whipped up. "That's not what I said."

Amy narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. "Uh, Sheldon...you were just ranting about how our little conversations are completely messing up your life and your ability to function properly around our best friends. I would think that striking that topic from our conversations permanently would eventually restore normality in our interactions with Leonard and Penny. Isn't that what you want?"

Sheldon was silent. Amy put a single finger under his chin and turned his face up toward her. Those big, guilty eyes hit her straight below the belt, and she trailed her finger down to hook it over the collar of his shirt.

"If that's not what you want," she said slowly. "What is it that you do want?"

"All night," he said, very, very quietly. "I kept trying to think of ways that we could convince them. I could not think of a single angle that we could come from that would make any sense to them, though. It does not seem like the type of thing they would agree to."

Oh, _god._ Amy was now feeling very hot indeed. She leaned closer into Sheldon. "Well, it doesn't seem like the type of idea you would ever entertain, either," she whispered, kissing the side of Sheldon's ear, then moving down his neck. "But look where we are." Her hands were reaching for his belt and his were reaching to unbutton her cardigan.

"That is all because of you," he said hoarsely into her ear as they quickly removed their clothes. "Vixen indeed."

* * *

><p>"I was thinking I could spring it on her one night when she's drunk."<p>

Sheldon stared at Amy as she examined the label on a bottle of wine, then placed it in their shopping cart. "That sounds deeply unethical, Amy. I'm actually surprised you would suggest that."

"No!" Amy said. "Not spring _that_, spring the idea. Wait until she's down about five glasses of wine and then just plant the idea. Let it take root in her inebriated state so that later, when she's nice and sober, it will be there in the back of her mind."

Sheldon pushed the cart on into the next aisle, stopping for a moment to check the shopping list on his phone. "I don't think that will do anything," he said. "I doubt that Penny would be able recall any idea you implant in her on one of your booze-soaked Girl's Nights. Also, I will reiterate that I do not really think this is a supermarket-type conversation." He furrowed his eyebrows, pushing things around on the shelf. "These are a different kind of chips. Where are the right chips?"

"I think they just changed the bag," Amy said. "And I think it's the best course of action for right now. Or do have any other ideas? I'm open to suggestion."

Sheldon sighed, placing the 'new look, same great taste!' bag of chips in their cart with some skepticism. "I suppose your plan is the most reasonable option we have right now. And would be the most harmless if nothing panned out." He looked back down at his list, and then up again at Amy. "There's nothing on here about milk. I thought we needed milk."

* * *

><p>"I think I laid it on too thick," Amy said, rolling into a ball and taking the covers with her. She covered her head and groaned. She had planned to stay perfectly sober to accomplish her goals on Girl's Night, but it was December and there was a bottle of Peppermint Schnapps that somehow found its way into her hot chocolate. Multiple times, until she was hanging off Penny's shoulder and being way less subtle about her dreams than she had planned to be.<p>

Now, the next morning, she was nursing not only a hangover, but the complete embarrassment of what she wasn't exactly sure she had said.

"It was a stupid idea," she said as Sheldon handed her a hot cup of tea. "I don't want things to be strange with Penny."

"It was not a stupid idea," Sheldon said. "We do not have stupid ideas." He paused sitting down on the bed beside her. "The implementation of it, however, might have been a little shaky. We need to sit down and rethink our strategies." Amy saw his face dip deep into thought, and she reached out to take his hand.

"Not right now," Amy said, tugging on his arm slightly to pull him closer to her. "Can you just cuddle me right now? I need physical contact and to clear my mind. Let's take a break from thinking about this, for today. Right now I just want to be near you."

Sheldon's face softened as he looked down at her, a little bit sweet and a little bit disapproving. "You know I do not like it when you drink this much," he said, laying down to spoon his body against hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, let a hand creep under her nightgown to rest on the bare skin of her stomach. His head tucked into her shoulder, smelling the sweet scent of her messy, morning hair.

"I don't either," she mumbled, groaning and wiggling in closer to him. "Never again."

"Is that a promise?"

"I don't know."

They lay there for a while quietly, enjoying the softness and warmth of each other. After not very long, however, Sheldon heard the low, rumbling snore of the body beside him. He separated himself from his wife carefully, slipping out of bed and dropping a light kiss on the side of her head. He'd let her sleep in a little bit more, for now. She'd had a rough night, and besides- he had a problem to solve for her.

_End_


End file.
